Attack On Fall Out
by devilplayschess
Summary: Well basically... this is ereri
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Yaoi/BL meaning boy x boy. Don't like it, don't read it.

"You got a little," Eren holds back a snicker. "Little something right here." He points at his own chin.

Levi glares at him as he dabs away the spot of sauce. "Well you have 'annoying' written all over your face." He retorts, his gray eyes flashing.

Eren smiles, used to Levi's constant insults. He twirls his chopsticks into his spicy chicken pasta and lifts it to his mouth. He eats the noodles and dives back in for he last piece of meat.

The captain sighs and sets down his own chopsticks, pushing back his bowl. He looks around at the busy mall with little intrest. He doesn't pay attention when Eren is talking to the waitress about the bill. A few minutes later, Levi is brought back to reality by Eren waving his hand in front of Levi's eyes. "What?" He snaps.

"I asked if you were ready to go." Eren ignores Levi's grouchy tone.

Levi answers by scooting back his chair and taking off. Eren shakes his head and sighs before going after him. He follows Levi into a small boutique.

Levi wanders into the cooking ware and looks back at Eren with a small smile. "Hey. Eren."

"What is it?" Eren asks warily.

Levi pulls out a pink apron with cupcakes all over it. "Try it on."

"Not happening."

"Come on..." Levi scoots behind the taller boy and pulls the apron over Eren's head. He ties it with a flourish. "There."

Eren makes a 'tired-of-your-crap' face. "I look dumb."

"You look cute," Levi corrects.

"Fine, if i have to wear this then..." Eren picks up a poofy white hat that says 'kiss the chef'. He smiles cutely and puts it onto Levi's head.

Levi raises a slim eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Eren kisses Levi softly, cupping his cheek with his hand. He slides his other hand to Levi's middle back. Levi tilts his head and kisses Eren back. Levi suddenly stops and pulls back, cheeks a bit pink.

"Let's go." He takes off the hat quickly and strides out of the store.

"Wait Levi-" Eren breaks off and looks after the small man. _What was that all about?_ He asks himself before tagging after his love. He has to jog to catch up. "Can we get some icecream?" He bats his bright green eyes at Levi.

Levi nods. "Alright, come on." He heads toward the icecream gandola.

Eren reaches out to hold his hand, but after a quick look around, Levi pulls away. "Levi..."

Levi sidles up to the counter. "What do you want?"

"Umm..." Eren has to think about it.

"I'll have a scoop of peppermint and a scoop of vanilla." Levi orders for himself.

"Cone or cup?" A tired Connie asks.

"Cup."

"Well... I'll have some soft serve chocolate please." Eren chooses. "In a waffle cone."

Connie plugs their order into the register. "$7.83, please."

Levi slides a smooth 10 onto the counter. "Round it up and give me back two ones."

Connie gives Levi a look but does as requested then goes back to retrieve their icecream.

Eren smiles. Levi can't stand loose change. They get their treats before going deeper into the mall. Levi ventures into the Victoria's Secret to scout the panties.

Eren hesitates before following him relucantly into the lingerie store. When he finds Levi, he has a devilish look on his face. "What?"

Levi holds up a pair of black lacy panties. "Try them on."

"Wh-what?" Eren blushes brightly. "No way!"

"Come on." Levi insists. "You'd look really hot in them." He pushes them into Eren's hands.

Eren give Levi a look but relents. He sighs. "Okay..." He goes into the dressing room, kicking Levi out when he tries to go in with him.

Levi waits 'patienly' until Eren calls him in. "So? How are they?"

Eren peeks around the door, keeping his body hidden other than his tan shoulders. "Um..."

"Well, go on. Let's see."

Eren quickly shakes his head with a blush. "N-no."

Levi crosses his arms and rocks his hips to the side. "Why not?"

"It uhmm... it's really... _exposing_."

Levi gives him a look. "That's the point, Jeager."

Eren averts his eyes and starts to close the door but Levi holds it open.

"Let. Me. See." Levi narrows his eyes. "Last chance."

Eren shakes his head stubbornly." No."

Levi pushes the door open and Eren backs up in suprise. Levi slams Eren into the wall, placing a hand on his bare thigh. He strokes smooth fingers along Eren's soft skin and Eren shivers.

"Hmm..." Levi plants a kiss on Eren's neck. "I think..." He kisses him again, this time on his jawline. He moves his other hand to Eren's lower back and pushes closer to him. "These will do." He tilts his head and begins to descend his mouth onto Eren's.

"Mommy, what are they doing?" A young girl peeks curiously at the two boys.

Eren jumps away from Levi's touch, bright red in the face. He apologizes profusely to the mother, after putting clothes on. Levi just looks on with an unreadable expression. Eren, hoping to please Levi, goes to checkout the underwear.

Levi doesn't seem to notice and hangs around outside the store. He peers in to see what's taking so long. Eren smiles brightly at Mikasa, who is working the register, and hands her his card. She reaches out and holds onto his hand instead of taking it. She smiles at him.

Levi clenches his fists and his breath deepens. Time stops for him until he's only seeing Mikasa's hand on _his_ Eren. He feels like just punching the glass but manages to stalk away.

Eren comes out a few minutes later with a small bag. "Huh?" He looks around. "Levi?" He checks his phone for a message, thinking Levi might have gotten sick again, but frowns when there is none. "Where could he be?" He searches for Levi with no luck. He takes out his phone again and dials Levi's number by memory. It rings but there's no answer. "Damnitt." Eren shoves his phone back into his pocket. He looks everywhere on the bottom floor before tring Levi's phone again. It rings four times and Eren is about to give up when Levi answers.

"Levi!" Eren half yells in relief, ignoring the stares people are giving him.

"Jeager." Levi says simply.

As his relief fades away, it soon turns to anger. "Where the hell are you?! Why haven't you picked up your phone?!"

"Stop yelling, you're hurting my head. Probably the pretty girls' around you, too." He says under his breath.

"I wouldn't _be_ yelling if you hadn't taken off!" Eren blinks. "And what are you talking about?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Whatever, where are you?"

"Look up."

Eren glances up at the second floor and spots Levi cleaning the glass barriers with his handkerchief, his cell phone on his shoulder pressed against his ear. Eren sighs. "Of course... I'll be up in a minute, stay there."

"No," Levi stands, tucking the cloth back into his pocket. "I'll meet you in the parking garage."

"What? Wait I'll-"

Levi hangs up and walks out of sight, gray boots clicking on the hard surface floor.

Eren sighs heavily and slides his phone back. _Why is he so difficult?_ He grabs a spot on an elevator and goes to the parking garage floor where he parked his old Mustang. He waits around for Levi for about five minutes before the elevator tings and Levi steps out.

"Alright, I'm heading home-"

Eren pushes Levi to the wall forcefully. "First, you're going to tell me what the hell is wrong."

Levi looks up at him. "What are you talking about?"

Eren scowls. "You think haven't noticed? You taking off multiple times without? Not letting me kiss you in the store? The way zoned out in the dressing room? Not answering your phone? Come on, I'm not that dense. I know something's wrong."

"Tch." Levi looks away. "It doesn't matter."

Eren moves his face closer. "Yes. It does. Please, Levi... just tell me what's wrong."

"Isn't obvious?" Levi spits. "It's us. _We're_ wrong."

Eren blinks in suprise. "What?"

"We're both guys yet we do things like kiss and go on dates with each other. Don't you want a girlfriend Eren?"

Eren raises a brow. "But I have you."

"What, a short guy with a bad attidude, OCD, and insults you all the time? Any guy in his right mind would go after some nice, pretty girl." Levi pauses and looks down. "Like Mikasa."

"Like Mikasa?" Eren echos. "You're kidding. She's like a sister. And I love all of those things about you."

Levi shakes his head. "You're embarrassed by me, I don't blame you."

"What? I never said-"

Levi interupts him. "It doesn't matter. Didn't you see the way everyone was looking at us? Even your old school mate Connie was looking."

"Connie's a nerd, and they dont matter." Eren frowns "I want you Levi, not some pet girl I can carry around on my arm."

Levi doesnt say anything for a while. "I think... it would be best if we stopped seeing each other."

What?!" Eren's eyes widen. "You're joking! just because you cant handle acouple of teenaged girls looking at you?" He exclaims.

"Not just because of that, but yes."

Eren smiles sadly and shakes his head. "You're just a coward. What about love, Levi? You swore you loved me. So you're a liar too?"

Levi flinches. "No I... I _do_ love you Eren."

"Apparently you dont. Eren steps back. You're a cold" another step, tears pool in his eyes. "Heartless man levi ackerman. i dont..." He sniffles and wipes his eyes. "I dont..."

Levi just shakes his head and starts to walk away.

"Levi!" Eren calls after him. "If... If you walk away now... you can't come back!"

Levi pauses. He looks as if he might turn around but... he leaves without looking back, not once.

Eren falls against his car, biting his lip trying not to cry. He opens the door quickly and throws himself in, putting his hand over his mouth to hold back a sob. "He's..." his voice cracks. "He's not coming back is he...

The End

for now


	2. Chapter 2

*****TRIGGER WARNING*****

Eren awakes naked among twisted sheets. He sits up. _Jean must have left early for work,_ He thinks. Jean does always seem to care more about work than Eren but that's fine by him. It's not as if they love each other. It's just sex. Just like it was with Sasha, Bert, Ymir and Christa, even Armin. It's been a long four months since him and Levi broke up.

Eren looks for some clothes, picking his pajama pants off the floor and sliding them on. He pads to kitchen and turns on the coffee maker. He opens the fridge and gets some breakfast of an almost expired yogurt and half a doughnut from yeasterday. He fills his glass of milk with a blank expression. He turns on the news after sitting on the couch.

It's it a memorial for lost veterans. People put flowers on their deceased loved ones graves, kids hold onto their parents hands, elderly woman sit next to their husband's tombs.

"And they're still sending out more to die," Eren mumbles under his breath.

There's a knock at the door. Eren sighs, hoping its not another homophobic church group wanting him to join their service. He stands, placing his cup on the table and goes to the door. He opens it. "Look, I don't want to buy or join anything-" He freezes.

There stands Levi Ackerman, newly trimmed and in something Eren thought he would never have to see again.

"Levi... What the hell are you doing here? And... what are you wearing?" Eren frowns.

Levi swallows. "I came to talk." He doesn't answer the last question.

Eren brings himself back under his door way. "Talk? About what? And why now? You haven't said a word to me since... you know."

Levi nods. "Yes, well. I just... wanted to apologize."

"Really?" Eren crosses his arms. "You? Apologize?"

Levi closes his eyes. "Eren, please. I don't want to fight."

"Fine, then talk."

"After we broke up... it was hard. Everything was-... nothing seemed to go right for me." He holds up a hand to keep Eren from interrupting. "I'm not trying to say it was any easier for you." Eren nods, satisfied with that response. "I lost my job, my place. It wasn't looking good." He sighs. "And then my co-worker, Mike, called and wondered how I was doing. I told him about my situation. He got me in. They were happy to have me back, Eren."

"What?" Eren shakes his head. "No way. You said you'd never go back to the Air Force. What changed?" He eyes Levi's uniform with sudden understanding.

"I did. I suppose the only reason I left was..."

"I wanted you to," Eren finished. _Because I needed you to._

"Right. So I wanted to... to talk to you, work things out, before I leave."

"Leave?"

"They're deploying me."

"Already?" Eren asks, surprised.

"Yes, they said they needed me back in the field as soon as possible."

"When do you leave?"

"Soon."

"How soon is soon?"

Levi averts his eyes and replies quietly. "Tomorrow."

"To...morrow?" Eren steps back in shock.

Levi peeks inside. "It looks nice, may I come in?"

Eren hesitates but nods. "Sure..." He the door for Levi and closes it after him.

"Is that coffee I smell?" Levi sits on a stool by the counter."

"Want some?" Eren asks politely.

"Yes please. No cream, one sugar."

Eren smiles a bit at the familiar request. "Okay," He forces his smile away and fills the coffee cup the way Levi likes it before sliding it across the counter to him.

Levi nods. "Thanks," He sips it while its still scalding hot. "So... how are you?"

"I'm doing good, you?" Eren fills his own coffee.

"Better," Levi replies.

"That's good I guess." Eren can't help himself. "So, are you in a relationship?"

"Not currently, I was with Erwin for a bit but we ended it... And you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Girlfriend?"

"No! Can't you get over that?" Eren groans.

Levi puts his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

"You're right, it's not."

"But I have to ask," Levi raises his brow. "The horse?"

"You have no room to question who I spend my time with. You're the one who left me."

"I didn't leave you Eren-"

"Oh yeah? Then what do you call it?" Eren slaps both hands down onto the counter.

"Eren... In the long run I was doing what was best for you."

"Really? And how would you know what was best for me? Because I'm sure that these past four months haven't been it." Eren shakes his head. "You have no idea how hard it has been, Levi. No idea."

"It hasn't been easy for me either Eren." Levi sighs.

"You lost your job, your house, okay I'm sorry but there are worse things. Even breaking your arm or something."

"What are you talking about?" Levi frowns.

"The hospital called last month. I figured you must have done something drunk and stupid and broke something but I told them to call someone else."

Levi doesn't say anything and looks down.

"So... what did you do?" Eren prods.

Levi sighs before answering. "Nothing, Eren."

"Just tell me, I can't judge I did some pretty dumb stuff under the influence." Eren admits, remembering cliff diving and sledding down the fire escape on a mattress.

"I wasn't drunk." Levi says quietly.

"Drugs then? I did some weed a while back but-"

"I wasn't on drugs," He interrupts.

"Oh, sorry."

"Yeah, whatever."

Eren examines Levi for any sign of injury. Nothing seems out of place. His brown uniform jacket is straight along his shoulders. Tight white pants curve around his fit legs and round ass. "What is it then?"

Levi closes his eyes and crosses his arms on the counter and lays his head down on them. "..." Eren focuses on his raised cuffs. He spots something along Levi's pale wrist.

"Wh... what's that?" Eren asks cautiously.

Levi looks at his wrist. "Dunno."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you want to see them?" Levi speaks almost inaudibly.

"Y-yes..." Eren says, his tone hushed.

Levi sits back and slides off his jacket with a wince. He hesitates before holding his arms out, the paler undersides up.

Eren covers his mouth to muffle a gasp. There's dozens of cuts across Levi's arms. Some scabbed, some scarred. He can't help the tears that prick at his eyes as he sees the two deep gashes that run down both arms from Levi's wrists to his elbows. They're puckered and held together with black stitches. "L-levi... did you... try to..." Eren takes a shaky breath. "Try to kill yourself?"

Levi looks at Eren's tear streaked face. "Yes..."

` "I'm... I'm so sorry..." Eren sniffles.

"No, it's not your fault Eren."

"Yes it is. I should have fought, shouldn't have let you-"

"No! Eren, no." Levi grasps Eren's quivering wrists. "This, _these_ are not your fault. They're mine, only mine. I know that now. Please..." Levi lets go and wipes a tear from the cocktail of Eren's eye. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it. That you thought... that you felt so horrible that you tried to end your own life..." Eren gulps down a sob.

Levi gets up and goes around the coutner to envelope Eren in a hug. "Shh... Please stop crying mi dulce." He whispers.

"What does that mean?" Eren mumbles into Levi's hair.

"It means 'my sweet'."

Eren smiles a bit. "You always used to give me French nicknames."

"Yes, I did."

"Levi... you said that... they aren't my fault. But what were you thinking about when you... did them?"

"You." Levi pauses. "My future that wouldn't have you in, the way I would have to see you married off to someone else, the fact that I didn't wake up with you in my bed each morning, my cowardice that let me walk away. It was all those things that made me tear my own skin open trying to find the answers on why."

Eren tightens his hug on Levi. "See it was my fault-"

"No, amor. It was me. You weren't the one to walk away, it was me who made that decision. No matter how it affected me, it wasn't the fault of you. Please Eren, please know that."

"Levi... I..." Eren sighs and pulls back. "Levi i don't want to confuse you but..."

"But what?"

"Do you still love me?" Eren looks down, afraid of the answer.

Levi pushes Eren's chin with his thumb and forefinger to look at him. "I never stopped," He presses his lips softly and longingly against Eren's. Levi pulls back quickly. " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you shouldn't have stopped." Eren pulls Levi back into the kiss with his collar. Eren grabs the backs of Levi's thighs and picks him up onto his hips. Levi holds Eren's waist with his legs and wraps his arms around his neck, not breaking the kiss in the process. Eren takes both of them into his room and lays Levi onto the bed heavily. He leans himself over him and kisses Levi deeply, his heart pounding. Levi strokes Eren's cheek while Eren undoes Levi's leather belt. Levi slides his into the back of Eren's pants and touches the rise of his ass with his fingertips. Eren has missed this. It was sex but not just sex. It was love. A love he had needed since it walked away.

To be continued~~~~


End file.
